Integrated circuit switches used in integrated circuits can be formed from solid state structures (e.g., transistors) or passive wires (MEMS). MEMS switches are typically employed because of their almost ideal isolation, which is a critical requirement for wireless radio applications where they are used for mode switching of power amplifiers (PAs) and their low insertion loss (i.e., resistance). MEMS switches can be used in a variety of applications, primarily analog and mixed signal applications. One such example is cellular telephone chips containing a power amplifier (PA) and circuitry tuned for each broadcast mode. Other examples include personal computers or electronic pads with WiFi or other wireless capability. Integrated switches on the chip would connect the PA to the appropriate circuitry so that one PA per mode is not required.
In operation, increased actuation bias of an electrostatically actuated MEMS switch accelerates switch degradation via dielectric charging which, in turn, effectively alters the pull-in voltage. Conventional modes of manufacture which try to reduce the dielectric charging have known yield problems, e.g., decreasing a MEMS gap, can decrease yield performance.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.